dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Universe
Welcome to "The Great Universe" the first of a series of roleplaying stories created to include characters and worlds from your own creation, and a universe created by me, which you can read about below. '' "And so the universe rotates, and with it rotate the many worlds, each flashing with a million thoughts and ideas. The worlds themselves spin, and on them, people do populate the land. Perhaps, one day, these people will learn to navigate the void between the worlds, and come to other places, so alien, they are barely believable." '' ~ Excerpt from the diary of Uvan il'nir, philosopher in the great library of Essus. ''' Want it with a bit more detail? The general idea is that the universe is like a great globe, which is constantly in change and within the universe exist worlds and smaller universes, all produced by thought. The more powerful the thought creating these worlds the bigger they are, the longer, and the more influential. So lets say someone publishes a book, and the book becomes amazingly popular, the world that was thought up will grow as more people think about it. So here's the basic geography of the central worlds: The Core is the center of the worlds, just the center, there's nothing there.... at all... Then there's the void, which is the area separating worlds. Then there are the worlds themselves, infinite in number, and constantly rotating around the core. Then there is "The Great World" which is pretty much earth and our universe, though non of the travelers can go there, it is the place where those who predict the future get their prophecies and visions from. The origins of this world are unknown, though it is believed by the greatest of minds(those who actually know of the other worlds) that it is the birthplace of all the others. Finally comes the counterweight land, which is directly below the core, as well as "The Great World". It is the joining of all the worlds, and contains a part of each, as well as being the strongest of magical areas. Oh, and i forgot to mention, around each world, a great many flashes can be seen. These are simple thoughts and dreams. Creatures, worlds and people pop into existence, perhaps for a few hours at most, until those are replaced by others. People and creatures have been known to escape from the temporary worlds, and fall into the void, where they are frozen in ice, doomed to float until the gravity of a world pulls them in and melts the ice, setting them loose. *Note: I would recommend starting off with your character in your land, but he/she has to end up in the counterweight land where they will meet. =Rules:= 1.Please, continue this epic adventure with one of your own characters! But before you introduce them, and their world, please wait until a new article/continuation of the story is made. (since this is the beggining, go ahead and add people!) 2. Keep things civil. 3. Each person should control no more than '''3 main characters. 4. All main characters MUST come from your respective world. 5. ONE world per person. 6. Players, do not destroy the story and/or worlds with cataclysmic events, without the consent of the rest. =The Beginning:= Karldin il'Ren sat on the deck of the Imperator gazing out across the sea, to where the forgotten continent lay. For years now, he had worked towards founding a colony there, creating a new land where his people could thrive, and the Haram Empire could grow in peace. A young captain, by the name of Uvin il'Cin stepped onto the deck from the stairs below. Captain Uvin: "My lord, Emperor Evestin requests your presence below decks, he says its urgent!." Karldin: "I have told you how many times Uivn? I am not a lord!" Captain Uvin: "Yes sir, alright, i remember..." Karldin stood up, and proceeded down the stairs. He entered the ship captains room, to find the Emperor standing over a map with the commander and the captain. Several markers were placed on various locations,some resembling horses, others soldiers, castles and catapults. Evestin: "Come in Karldin, come in. We were just observing this map here, and wondered what you thought of the situation..." Karldin: "Right... (Karldin gazes at the map for a few seconds) Well i'd suggest moving your infantry company here, (points) and bringing that heavy cavalry about the rear. Come on Evestin, i know you were never a general, but the move you could make here is almost the same as the one employed in the Battle of the copper plains! Its a classic!" Evestin: "Oh, well it seems i didn't see that... thank you Karldin, you're always a good help when playing a good game of Erivn Hrin†! Suddenly the boat shook and groaned, a little at first, then growing to a deafening roar. Evestin: "Oh, that storm came rather quickly...." The world shone a bright white, and Karldin's ears were filled with a loud ringing. Nothing would ever be the same. =A new world is born= After a long day, a little boy of an unknown land was going to sleep, just like every night he did. But this night was different, he got a visit. He closed his eyes and laid on his bed. * Well, it is time to dream... But that Night was special, was enchanted. The sky was clear, the Full Moon was glowing in the sky, and the stars were bright like never before. Meteor were falling like little stars going to visit the earth. All that charming light was not going to let him to sleep, he thought he was going to close his window when suddenly, he heard a voice. * Please do not close your eyes, neither your window, not now. The Night is excellent for a ritual of inspiration and ectasic vissions, and I will bring them to you The boy was scared, but he did not dare to open his eyes again. * Who is talking? * I am Triada, the Muse of the Night. I have come to inspire you. * Inspire me what? * That does not matter, the only important thing is this night you will not sleep, you will dream awake The boy opened his eyes, but he was not that amazed when he saw the winged Muse of Night sitting in her window. She had a flaming torch, just like the ones of the lunar deities. The boy asked. * What do you want from me? * Your imagination. Your fertile imagination. I have being looking for a place where I can settle, a place where I can release all my magic of Muse, and then I found you. Your mind is tranquil and innocent, you are an excellent place for me to reside. Please let me enter your mind, please let me inspire you. Come on, this Night is magical, let the Magic to enter your being * Whta exactly do you want me to do? * Just close your eyes, but not sleep. Let the light of Moon and stars to reach you, their magical light will illuminate your way to the inspiration, think of Magic and Joy. * Well, I will try... The boy closed his eyes. * I can not see any way, I can not see anything indeed. The Muse explained * You have to imagine the way you have to follow * I will try...But I am not sure if it will work. * Of course it will work! Focus! See any way? * No... but I can see... a way! I can see a way! * Follow the way you have imagined... Follow it until you have gotten whenever you want to go. Just use your imagination After some minutes, the boy had even forgotten he was just imagining. At the end of the path, he fell from a cave's exit, laying on a strange warm soil. The Muse was there, right before him. * Welcome! * Where I am? * Wherever you want. You have entered the apollonic ecstasy, and your toughts burn in poetic fire. * I am a poet? * Everyone who welcomes a Muse is one. * And what I have to do now? * Look... this land here, it is the inspiration I have brought. You can create anything you want in this world of inspiration. * I will need a horse to travel around this world. Where can I get one? The Muse answered: * There is no any horse, this world is a desert right now. You have to imagine the horse. Come on, you can... * Really? Oh, well, let me try. The boy closed his eyes, and started to imagine a horse. After some seconds, he says: * A horse! Then a little seed poured from his mouth. The Muse cries: * Excellent! You have given birth to a horse! * But... that is just a seed, you know. * Of course it is. You have not sow it yet. Sow it now, the soil of your imagination is fertile, and the horse will be born very soon The boy sown the seed, and then the Muse started a prayer before the place the seed was sowed, asking to the fertile earth to let the seed to sprout After few minutes, a plant had rised in the place where the seed has been sowed. Then the plant flowered, producing a big flower of red petals, and when it was mature, a little pony-like horse was born as fruit of the the flower. The boy shouted: * Wow! My horse! I created a horse! The Muse looked at the horse, disappointed: * Well, that is not the fierce, flaming stallion I imagined... but I can fix that. The Muse hit the little pony with her fiery torch, and it became a large white horse, with fire instead breath and wings like two flames. The horse turned into a savage and fierce beast, deserving of the little boy. * A lot better!- the Muse said. The boy was scared by the wild transformation. * It is your horse, the one you imagined, come on, mount on him!- the Muse shouted, instigating the boy to ride on the powerful stallion. But the boy was afraid of the fearful beast that exhales blazes like if it were not a horse but a volcan. The boy came closer, and the horse calmed a bit. The boy caressesed its head, and the horse neighed, letting the boy to feel its ardent breath. When he discovered the volcanic breath of the horse, poisonous like a sulfuric cloud, did not harm him, he understood the horse was not going to hurt him. * Well, you are right... I can feel it now... it is my horse... But you should not have done whatever you did on him... It scared a bit. The Muse smiled, and the answered: * I am just helping you to imagine better things. Did you think that puny horse was deserving of you? You needed a brave stallion whose sole presence can bring respect and honor. Then the boy mounted the horse, and started a travel around the New World he had just created. But it was really boring, there was nothing but dust and soil, dust and soil and more dust and soil. The Muse explained: * This world is empty, you have to imagine everything if you want to see anything. The boy understood. * Well, I guess I will have to start imagining... So the boy went and created everything he could imagine while riding his sacred horse all around that new world he was creating. After a long journey of giving birth with the help of her Muse, the boy made the horse to fly to the top peak in order to admire his creation. At that peak the boy could feel the divine heat of the bright Sun of that planet * What beautiful Sun, it fills me with a strange feeling... I feel like that Sun were mine... it is so familiar to me... The Muse explained: * That Sun is your heart, because you are like a sun for this planet, you bring life and joy to this place. Keep this world in your heart, it will be alive forever. He noticed there were many other suns and planets all around. The Muse explained * You are not the only one that is imagining right now. People from all around the Universe are imagining too, and all these thoughts come here, the Great Universe. * I want to visit these other places. * If you want to go there, you can. Of course, a simple horse will not be able to take you there, but I can fix it. The Muse hit the horse again with her torch, and its sacred fire turned the sacred horse into a large winged dragon. The boy was amazed by the transformation, the dragon was a majestic beast that he would have never imagined without the Muse's help. He did not hesistate of mouting it, but The Muse warned: * Be careful, this dragon can take you everywhere you want, as I have put the most sacred fire on him, but the fire is wild and it will be difficult fo you to tame him. So be careful when riding it. He would take you to places you do not want to go. The dragon exhaled and a column of flames bursted out of his mouth, burning to ashes a large tree the kid had created just hours before. * You see? He could be really dangerous. But not fear, his blazes can not hurt you, although they do contain magical poisons that would cast spells upon you,so be careful. The boy understood, but he wanted to go to travel to the Great Universe, anyways. * Well, little boy, you can go, but I, as your muse, have to remain here and protect your creations. Go now, I will wait for you right here So he rode his ardent dragon toward the nearby stars. However, in the middle of the travel, they were hit by some sort of brainstorm or hurricane of thoughts, that knocked them and threw them away. When they awoke, they were in the middle of a strange land, the so-called counterweight world. The "Imperator" landed with a crash. The captain's cabin was a mess and pillows, drinks and food lay scattered across the floor. Captain: "My lord! Are you ok?" Evestin: "No i am not! Our game was ruined! Whoever did that....I'll...I'll! *rambles on muttering*. Karldin: "Well, i'm going onto the deck to see what happened.." Karldin stumbled up the stairs and onto the deck only to find a hole of immense size and poking out of it, a large hunk of rock - hot to the touch. Steaming and warming up the floorboards. Just as Karldin came forward to examine the item it seemed to crack at the top - he noticed a circular door. It swung open. Out stumbled a mysterious being. A crown upon his no bigger than a book head, a body with 3 arms and 2 legs. Almost naked except for his robe. . Emperor Gradins "Sorry I'm late. . Asteroid belt." He cleared his throat Emperor Gradins "I am Emperor Gradins, the 7th Emperor of the Grendo and Tipera Empire, Messenger of un'the Kudo-Fujikawa Comet, 6th son of the 6th daughter of the 6th Emperor of Grendo and known as the God of Life. You shall bow down to me, or face your species eradication." He stood tall, almost twice the size of Karldin, waiting for a response. Karldin: "My pleasure sir, to meet you here. My name is Karldin il'Ren, Supreme Commanding General of the Haram Empire, commander of the 19th legion elite and of the province of Katar. May i ask where we are exactly? And for that matter, what this so called "Grendo and Tipera Empire" is? Emperor Gradins took a good look around at his surroundings before looking back down at Karldin. Emperor Gradins "This "Grendo and Tipera Empire" is something of ultimate power. An empire hidden beyond your very eyes, so close to you, yet so far, proof that your knowledge of stars is nothing and will always be nothing but small. But you tell me, young Karldin of our location. I am supposed to be at the Hidden House of Emperors, but it looks like I have missed my portal and landed in someone elses line of thought. If you are this "Supreme Commanding General", shouldn't you know of your current location?!" INSERT NEW TEXT ABOVE THIS MESSAGE! =Notes:= †: A Haram strategy game involving armies and fortresses Category:The Great Universe